Gamellicism
The religion known as Gamellicism or simply known as Gamellic, is a polytheistic faith originating in the empire of Kánitore that centers around the idea that three canine deities borne by a giant sword and shield - respectively named Spathios and Chrona, chose the Northern portion of the continent of Vultierra to make it their "Empire on Earth" while its canine residents were made in the image of these three canine deities. The Gamellic faith has had massive influence over the government, culture and foreign policies of Kánitore ever since their Empire was founded over 2000 years ago, and it still remains as the primary religion in the Empire - even today. There are two variations of Gamellic - one being Bigeminal Gamellic, which is more commonly practiced in Kánitore, and Trigeminal Gamellic, which has grown less and less prominent since the Kánitorian Civil War. In Bigeminal Gamellic, the two main deities - the twin sisters of sword and shield Minerva and Maria are worshipped while the brother among the triplets is simply seen as a reaper of souls. In Trigeminal Gamellic, the two main canine deities are still worshipped - but their runt brother, the god of the underworld - Clymenus, is held in higher regard. Name The origins of the name "Gamellic" come from the Ancient Kánitorian word for twins, "geminos" which calls back to the two primary deities in the religion, the twin sisters Maria and Minerva. Due to this being the original word, the original name of the religion based on ancient texts was said to be "Gemellic", but due to changes in the Kánitorian languages over the centuries, the pronunciation has gradually changed the "e" to an "a" since it was believed that many began to mispronounce the name due to the progression of the Kánitorian languages. The words "Bigeminal" and "Trigeminal" in Bigeminal and Trigeminal Gamellic originate from the ancient Kánitorian words for double (Bigeminus) and triple (Trigeminus), reflective of how many of the three deities the sect holds in high regard. History It was believed that eons ago, long before the Empire of Kánitore was formed, a sentient sword and shield possessed by two deities named Spathios and Chrona respectively sought to awaken their true powers as divine weapons through equally worthy beings that would wield them and use their powers to begin conquering the heavenly kingdoms. Using their powers combined, three deities - the Zacian Goddess Minerva, the Zamazenta Goddess Maria and the 10% Zygarde God Clymenus were born to become the wielder of these divine weapons. Minerva, the Zacian, carries the sword Spathios. Maria, the Zamazenta, carries the shield Chrona; and lastly - the 10% Zygarde Clymenus, born smaller than the other two as a runt, is assigned to watch over his sisters and keep them in line if they are to abuse their powers. With these three now born, they together carried out the duty that Spathios and Chrona were destined for by conquering the heavenly kingdoms of canines above with the help of their new users. Once this goal was achieved, Minerva and Maria respectively had become Empresses of the domain they fought ferociously for - using prominent leaders of the heavenly canine tribes they conquered as "Alphas" that would guide their people to contributing one thing to their Empire. Working together, they became a superpower of the skies, and it was here that Minerva and Maria began to consider expanding their Empire onto the Earth. To achieve this goal, they began creating canines in their image on the continent of Vultierra - with the intention of bringing their heavenly empire to Earth. Doctrine Organization Membership